


together

by agitatedstates



Series: Promnis Week 2018 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Family Shenanigans, M/M, Older chocobros, getting together for the holidays, i was so excited to write this!!, so uhhh this is my dad au it's been brewing for like two months
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agitatedstates/pseuds/agitatedstates
Summary: It'd been too long since they'd last seen each other, after Gladio moved out to Cope Caem five years ago it started to be harder to see each other, with Ignis’ cafe and Prompto now running Vyv’s magazine. They always made sure to have the holidays together though.





	together

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this ones special to me bc this family au has been my lil brain child for a while and im very excited!! i think i explain most of this AU in the fic but uhhh basically this is 20 years after the dawn and its mostly about Iggy and Proms lil family, as well as Gladio and Iris. i've been so happy with my work in promnis week and im proud of myself for writing, and i hope you all enjoyed it too! 
> 
> (i've talked about my promnis family au on my tumblr so check it out if ya want)  
> http://transignisscientia.tumblr.com/post/168537086648/a-promnis-dad-au-hey-so-i-may-write-this-into-a

The Argentum-Scientia household never seems to stop, it hadn’t really since Prompto and Ignis decided to bring home a small and scared 4 year old nearly 20 years ago, and their life has been absurdly domestic ever since. It was almost jarring compared to the decade they spent as hunters, but its a welcome peace, because Gods knows they deserve it.

Ignis is awake the moment their two youngest sons try to sneak open the door, at seven years old the twins are smart enough to know that their pops has good hearing, but haven’t quite perfected sneaking up on him. He still pretends he’s asleep for their sake, his eyes firmly shut (not that it makes too much of a difference) as they make their way to their dads' bed, Lux leading Dante to Promptos side, if the sound of their footsteps moving away from Ignis were any indication of their direction. Conspiratorial whispers could be heard between the two of them just before they jumped on the bed, squealing in delight when Prompto grabs them straight away. Ignis prys Dante out of Promptos grip and cuddles him as Lux wiggles in his dads grip. Its barely 8am and they’re already full of a chaotic amount of energy, too excited for their big brother to come home from University for the winter holidays.

Ignis and Prompto had moved out to Lestallum when Noct was about 10, unable to handle life in Insomnia anymore, especially with their son and the _looks_ people would give them, but the only university that existed anymore was in Insomnia, so rather than commute half way across Eos every day, Noct moved into the dorms there at 18. It was hard for the two of them to let their son go, still filled with a need to protect him, but Prompto especially was just so proud of him for getting in, and proud of Ignis and himself for being able to give him that life.

Ignis could feel the excitement radiating off of Prompto as they fed the twins breakfast, which judging by their delighted giggles they must be the cactaur shaped pancakes Prompto likes making. It’d been a few months since they’d last seen Noct in person, video calls not quite filling the hole he seems to have left in their lives in his absence. It’s been close to four years since he went to university, and Ignis secretly feared his son would stay in Insomnia and he would gradually see him less and less. The time they’d spent their when Noct was a child was enough for them, the rebuilt citadel in the distance reminded them too much of everything they’d lost, and even their son couldn’t bring them back there permanently. But soon their home would be full again, Nocts room still how he left it, if only to give him a place to stay when he returned for holidays.

Nocts boyfriend started being a regular in their home during the summer holidays, after a rather disastrous meeting with his parents that ended with Noct showing up at his dads house at 3am after driving all the way back from Insomnia with his boyfriend, anger practically radiating from their son. Ignis and Prompto knew not to ask. They were more than happy to have him there though, but Ignis would be lying if he said he didn’t choke on his drink when Noct told him on the phone one day, over a year ago, that his name was _Nyx_ _._

Apparently his birth name was “so overwhelming douchey”, in Nocts words, that he’d been going by that since he was a kid, because it was the name of some comic book character he liked. It makes Ignis’ heart ache in a way it hadn’t in a while, made him think of the Kingsglaive and his old life. Not that Noct would have known, and he doubted Nyx would either, most of the Kingsglaives names were lost with time, and even Ignis found himself forgetting some of them too. He tends not to dwell on it for long, because his son is waxing poetic about this cute boy from his writing class who he totally doesn’t have a crush on. Ignis is just happy he’s close enough to his son that he’d share this, and he suddenly wonders if his uncle would have liked to meet Prompto.

* * *

Gladio busts through their door just before lunch on winter solstice, a bag of gifts behind him, as well his girlfriend and daughter, and he barely crosses the threshold before he’s tackled to the ground by all three of the Argentum-Scientia children. 

“Jesus specs, what do you feed these kids?” Gladio is now upright, but Lux and Dante are still firmly attached to his legs “Especially Noct. Since when were you that tall? I remember when you were only up to my knees” and Noct laughs, about to say something back about how Gladio is freakishly tall anyway, despite only being a couple inches taller than him, before Gladio sees Nyx for the first time.

“Oh, yeah!” Noct seems to remember that his uncle had never met his boyfriend before, and the blush spreading across his face speaks volumes of how embarrassed he felt about his lapse of manners. He really was Ignis Scientia’s child. “This is Nyx, my boyfriend! Nyx, this is my Uncle Gladio! And that’s Zel and Clara!” Nyx shyly waves, his other hand firmly held in Nocts. Gladio just stares, awkwardly giving a wave back.

Prompto doesn’t blame Gladio for needing a moment, he was thankfully sent a picture of his son and Nyx before he met him in person, and it was jarring to see how much he looked like Noctis, the first one. He had his dark hair cut short, but his eyes are what got Prompto the most, like sylleblossoms in spring, and he saw so much of his friend in his son's boyfriend, despite being no relation to the royal family. He now wishes he’d given Gladio a warning about it, but Zel, Gladios girlfriend, pops her head around his hulking form and smiles sweetly at Nyx.

“It’s nice to meet you, I wish Prom and Iggy had told us you were going to be with us for the holidays, we would have brought you a gift!” and that seems to ease the tension in the air, and Ignis is finally out of the kitchen in time to be engulfed in a hug by Gladio. It'd been too long since they'd last seen each other, after Gladio moved out to Cope Caem five years ago it started to be harder to see each other, with Ignis’ cafe and Prompto now running Vyv’s magazine. They always made sure to have the holidays together though.

Iris arrives shortly after, excited to see her niece and nephews, a mountain of gifts rivaling Gladios. The two of them always tried to outdo each other for the holidays, and Ignis pretends to be mad that they’re spoiling the kids too much, but he knows that Prompto and himself are just as bad. Iris takes Nyx’s likeness to Noctis in stride, complimenting his jacket instead, which ended up being for some old punk band from Iris’ teen years.

Talcott usually visits for the holiday with his wife, but with a newborn the journey from Altissia doesn’t seem possible, but he still sent a card and gifts in the mail. Lux and Dante adored the cactaurs. Cindy and Holly found themselves too busy maintaining Hammerhead with their small army of children _(five, to be exact)_ to come for Dinner, but promised to visit Noct before he went back for his next semester.

Noct acts embarrassed when almost everyone in town greets him when he walks around with Nyx, most of them asking about his studies or how the twins were doing. Nyx is mostly in awe of how _loved_ he is, and how much of an impact he made to this town. Nyx had never felt anything like it back in Insomnia, and it’s a welcome warmth.

* * *

Ignis and Prompto always put on a big dinner for Winter Solstice, and Noct helped while Prompto played with Clara, Dante and Lux, the twins had been given some toy cars and some tracks from Gladio so all the kids were fascinated with sending them zooming around. Zel, Gladio, and Iris talked with Nyx, who wasn’t used to this much attention, or even spending holidays surrounded with love and _family._ He couldn’t remember smiling this much before in his life, even while Gladio was practically interrogating him about his relationship with Noct.

Nyx didn’t mind, he was just glad that Ignis and Prompto had welcomed him so easily into their family, even though it was a seemingly last minute choice to join them for the winter holidays, since his own family didn’t seem to want him there. That’s okay by him, he’d rather be right here on that couch, watching Noct cook in the kitchen with his pops as he laughs at Prompto playing with the stuffed chocobos that Noct and Nyx bought him.

Noct looks so happy here, and Nyx imagines a life for them after university, where they’re in a little house together making that comic book Nyx always dreamed of writing, and he imagines infinite possibilities where the two of them spend their whole lives together. He doesn’t notice Zel and Gladio watching him or the smiles creeping on their faces, as Gladio decides he doesn’t need to threaten this boy into treating Noct right, because he seems pretty in love with his nephew. Ignis calls them all to dinner at that moment, and it’s practically a stampede to the dinner table to get first dibs at the spread of food, but knowing Ignis there’s enough to feed them all for the next week.

* * *

 It’s not until everyone’s left their home, Iris going back to her house on the other side of Lestallum, while Gladio, Zel, and Clara stay in a hotel, that Prompto and Ignis get a moment with each other. Dante and Lux are passed out in their beds, the excitement too much for them to stay awake after their showers, as well as Noct and Nyx going out for a walk, and Ignis and Prompto are huddled together on the couch with a cup of tea each.

“Everyone really liked Nyx today” Prompto speaks quietly, as if he’s trying not to break the silence “I knew they all would, and Noct is so happy Igs. He was smiling all day” Ignis hums in acknowledgement. “We really did good with them. The kids, I mean. I’ve missed having Noct around too”

“I missed him too. Perhaps he’ll move back in, after he’s graduated? There’s more than enough room for him and Nyx” Prompto seems excited by that idea, and he still feels like sunshine incarnate to Ignis, even after all these years.

Ignis and Prompto have their hands full with the twins, but Ignis still feels so protective of Noct, despite the fact he’s grown past being nothing but long limbs and hair that’s just a little too long for his sharp face, and it scares him how much he’s grown up from that scared 18 year old leaving a town where everyone knew him to live in a big city, and he thinks he’ll feel exactly the same when Dante and Lux eventually leave. The thought makes him hug his sons tighter than usual sometimes, because after they lost Noctis Ignis felt like he had nothing. He loves Prompto, can't remember a time he didn't, and he felt guilty feeling so hollow after Nocits, but the grief of losing his charge, his best friend, affected him in ugly ways.

Adopting Noct all those years ago made Ignis feel like he could achieve something in the aftermath, and Noct was just a scared four year old in the corner of a too crowded orphanage two years after the dawn, and he’s grown into such a wonderful man, Prompto and Ignis are eternally proud of everything he does. Ignis never knew he wanted kids until he was holding Noct on the drive home and suddenly everything he felt he was missing fell into place, and Prompto can’t imagine a world where they didn’t end up with a house full of kids, holding winter solstice parties every year and sitting on a couch huddled over _tea,_ since Ignis’ body started rejecting ebony as he got older. Weaning himself off of Ebony was almost worse than still drinking it, but tea proved a good substitute.

The two of them had almost fallen asleep on the couch, since having two seven year olds was tiring on the normal days, and even more so on holidays, when Noct and Nyx burst back into their home, bringing a gush of cold air in with them. Prompto whips his head around to see them, and there’s a flush on both of their faces that seems to be from more than the cold, if the excited look on their faces is any indication. In fact, Noct looks like he’s bursting at the seams, and Nyx seems happier than he’s ever been. Prompto barely registers that Noct only has one glove on when his left hand is shoved in their direction, accompanied with a cry of “We’re getting married!” and a silver ring on his sons finger.

Ignis had never felt so old in his life, and Prompto swears he had a heart attack.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading guys!!!! i love this au so im glad i finally wrote it  
> drop a kudos or comment if you appreciate me not making the boys suffer in this one
> 
> twitter: agitatedstates  
> tumblr: transignisscientia


End file.
